Death And?
by SonikkuOtaku
Summary: Basically, Sonadow. Shadow dies of an unknown murder case, and Sonic feels that every day is a disaster, until... FYI, Sonadow is Sonic X Shadow, a yaoi couple. Don't like, don't read, and, well, flames don't annoy me at all. So do't even try.
1. Prologue

_**WARNING! SONADOW AHEAD!**_

_He could still see his lover's face dancing in front of his eyes. His soft black-and-red fur…_

"Sonic…?"

_He could hear that soothing voice still ringing in his ears. Calling his name gently every time their eyes met…_

"Sonic-?"

_And his crimson red eyes…those shiny pupils that seemed so alluring, and…_

"**SONIC!"**

Sonic the hedgehog awoke from his thoughts and turned his head towards the direction of the voice. An orange-yellow Prowler stood there, with a red-and-white T-shirt, a pair of sky-blue shorts, and a worried look on his face.

"Oh…Tails. Did you call me?" the blue hedgehog asked with an expressionless, bored face.

"Uhh..yeah, actually..Amy wants you to come down and have dinner."

"Tell her I'm passing for today."

"AGAIN, Sonic? But you haven't eaten for 5 days!" the little boy said in shock.

"No thanks, I'm really not hungry, believe me."

"but…" Tails trailed his sentence off as Sonic went back to staring at the stars in the distant sky. "…okay…" With a sigh, he carefully closed the door and went down the stairs.

As soon as the kitsune left the room, he slammed his back on the bed and rolled over to the side. He knew he shouldn't be doing this. And yet he didn't know how to stop all this acts and put himself out of misery. A tear trickled down his cheek as the image of the ebony hedgehog reappeared in his head. "Shadow…" he murmured. "Why did you have to do this to me…"

To Be Continued…


	2. Who?

**A/N: Sorry I was late! School stuff and...other things were pressuring me. But oh well!**

_**WARNING! SONADOW AHEAD!**_

_It was a cloudy afternoon. Sonic happily zoomed by trees and bushes, with a tightly sealed paper bag in hand. He finally bought the brand-new gun that his lover wanted so badly. It felt a little wrong to carry a gun in the form of a hero, but that feeling soon disappeared when he imagined Shadow's happy, smiling face when he receives the gift. _

_The azure hedgehog soon reached the door of the Ultimate Lifeform's house. He burst the unlocked door open, expecting a warm greeting from his boyfriend._

"_SHADOW! You're gonna LOVE what I brought for you here!"_

_Silence._

"…_Shadow?" Sonic called out cautiously, having a strange feeling. He searched through the whole first floor. The kitchen, the living room, the toilet, the backyard. Yet his lover was still not found. "SHADOW!" Sonic called out once again, this time in slight panic. He quickly dashed upstairs to Shadow's room, and opened the closed door with a loud bang. "Shadow?! What were you doi-"_

_The blue hero dropped the paper bag to the floor, speechless at the sight before his emerald eyes. Shadow The Hedgehog, the Ultimate Lifeform, was lying on the floor, with his crimson red eyes staring at the ceiling lifelessly. He had thousands of stab marks all over his body, dried blood covering the hideous cuts. His once crisp white chest fur was now brown and red, stained from the fresh blood flowing out of his chest. His back had several bloody holes, most likely a gun's doing. His black body striped with red seemed like a red body striped black._

The morning birds chirped to greet the morning, jumping from branches of oak trees to another. "Aaah!" Sonic woke up with a scream, panting, sweat running all over his body. He was sitting upright on his bed, with the same clothes from the previous night. _Why did it have to be that again? I don't want to remember that horrifying scene anymore. _He thought, trying to calm himself down, only to fail. He shuddered, and his panting increased as the gory image passed by his eyes once again. A teardrop fell to his blanket. "He's…he's the ultimate lifeform. How could he die like that?" He slowly wiped his tears away from his eyes, clearing the blurry vision. He suddenly noticed orange leather sitting on the corner of his bed. Sonic picked it up to identify the object closely.

_A notebook? _ Sonic tilted his head a little sideways in confusion. He didn't remember keeping one. He always tended to lose them. He flipped it open, going through the contents one by one. Almost all of them were filled with mathematical calculations, except the last page. It read: _"Finally, I will be able to rule this universe, and that Sonic won't be able to stop me! Not with his "date" gone, filled with despair! Ho ho ho!" _ The blue hedgehog was shocked. _Does this mean Shadow was murdered by someone on PURPOSE?! _Sonic's horrified expression slowly turned to an angered face. The calculations…words like "ruling the universe"…the way he laughs… Sonic could guess the identity of the one who's caused this mess without a doubt.

"**EGGMAN!"**

To Be Continued…


	3. Misunderstanding

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm feeling really happy that this story had been getting more follows and favourites than I expected, It's my first fic anyway. PRAISE ALL OF YOU! (/UvU)/ But I've been REALLY late for this chapter, so sorry about that T_T I'll remember to hurry up now. **

_WARNING! SONADOW AHEAD!_

The blue hero's hands shook in overflowing anger. _HOW DARE HE! So it was HIS cruel doing that explains Shadow's death! _Instantly, he threw the notebook on the floor, and without a single hesitation, the Blue Blur headed for his bedroom door, ready to kick that Egghead's butt any moment. But as soon as his hand proceeded to the knob, the pale brown door swung open by himself, causing Sonic to get a straight hit on his forehead, falling to the floor flat on his ass. "Ouch…who the f…?" He said as he rubbed his painful head, glaring at the one on the opposite side of the door. "H-Hey…sorry 'bout that. You ok?" A red Echidna stretched his gloved hand out to help the fallen one up. "No, it's okay, Knuckles. Now would you mind moving? I gotta do something REALLY important right now." Sonic said, pushing the spiked glove aside, standing up, striding for the door.

"What? Hey! What's the rush? And what "important" thing-" Knuckles tried to grab the peach arm and pull him back, but the azure hedgehog had already taken off at the speed of sound. The sound of an unclosed front door echoed throughout the house, plus Amy's high-pitched complains about how there was dust all over the place her ran by.

As Sonic rocketed towards Eggman's giant fleet, small droplets of tears rolled down his cheek, and soon got carried away into the wind. He couldn't help it. Sure, Eggman DID like to crush up buildings, lives, and even some planets. But Shadow? How could he do that to SHADOW?! Shadow was his grandfather's creation, the Ultimate Lifeform, and Maria's only best friend. As all the sentences roamed around his head, he skidded to a stop in the middle of a wide, deserted plain, spreading small pinched of dirt to every direction. He was standing in front of the unjust murderer's machine.

"Ho! Ho! Ho! This is paradise! This is almost TOO amazing, even though if it's my own creation!" The round-bellied human laughed, sitting on a sunbathing chair, surrounded by a projected image of a hot, yet cool summer beach. He was in a simulated room, in a shape of a dome, inside the gigantic ship that he built for himself. He leant over to a small table to take a sip of his fruit punch, when the place suddenly started to shake vibrantly, making the projected beach disappear. "WHAT?! What's going on?" Eggman shouted, startled. The screen immediately changed to the views of the numerous security cameras, and Eggman's usual floating chair came out from nowhere. He quickly hopped on it, and started to observe the large screen. Strange enough, the screens started going black one by one. He quickly captured the screen of a camera, right before it went out like the others. It was a blue ball of spikes, racing towards the screen in full speed. Eggman backed away in surprise. "SONIC?! Why is he here? I haven't done anythi-"  
He cut his sentence as a large crash echoed in the room. Pieces of metal, shattered to fragments, fell from one of the walls, revealing a figure that we all know too well among the dust and smoke.

"SONIC?!" "You…" The blue hero glared at his life-long enemy with his emerald green eyes. "You…SON OF A BITCH!" Sonic yelled, as he flung his tightly clenched fist towards the bewildered scientist. Eggman quickly dodged to the side, making Sonic crush his keyboards and the electronic controls, making the whole room fall into darkness. "WHA- WAIT! WAIT! WAIT, SONIC! WHAT DID I DO TO YOU IN THESE DAYS?! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!" The human said, backing against the wall, as the furious hero stepped closer and closer to him, step by step. "WHAT DID YOU DO?! **WHAT DID YOU DO?!** YOU KILLED SHADOW, THAT'S WHAT YOU DID! And I'm doing the SAME pain to you, as much as you did to me!" With this the azure hedgehog launched thousands of spin dashes and homing attacks at the man.

As the dust cleared, the heroine was heaving heavy breaths of fury as he looked down at Eggman, who was on his knees and begging Sonic for his life from the bottom of his heart. His once glorious laboratory was shattered to pieces, sparks flying and metals on fire. "PLEASE, Sonic! I don't get the meaning of this? What do you mean I killed Shadow?" "Hmph! You honestly think you can lie to me when I have THIS?" Sonic replied with his voice full of hatred, and threw the leather notebook he found in his room earlier on the evil scientist's head. "Ouch! What-what is this? Wait…" he trailed off as he flipped the book open, and started to go through the contents carefully. "Sonic, where did you find this book?" the man asked after he had read it thoroughly. "On my bed. Does it have to do anything with you?" the blue hedgehog said, still glaring with anger in his eyes. "Actually, yes…this might be leading us to some clue."

"What are you talking about?" the hedgehog quickly turned his head to his enemy's direction, eyes wide open.

"Look you might not understand this, but all these mathematical problems here..the answers lead up to some code. Look at this for example: _x__12__=y+zhb/sb _and-"

Okay, OKAY, I get it, You don't need to explain them one by one." The hero growled in frustration, turning his head away from the book. '_I hate Math.'_ He thought, as he turned back to Eggman. "So what do you do with that?" He had to believe in Eggman for now. He might actually know the answer to the problem. "Let's go to my main control room first. We have some CPUs still in shape there; we might be able to find the answer to this mess." He replied, turning to the door (or what seemed like a remain of a door.). _'He actually kind of looks serious for once…"_ The blue hero smirked, darting after Eggman to wherever the "control room" or whatever was.

As the two arrived in the main control room, Eggman instantly went up to a massive screen as Sonic wandered about, taking a look at all the gizmos. He have seen Tails's fleets with all the computer screens, buttons and levers, but he's never been to a place that had so much technology crammed in it.

"Let's see…we solve _xa-2__3__=13/dgq _and convert it to code BJ-EE058, and let's see what we have here…hmm…this might take a while." He turned to the azure hero, still gaping at the wires and computer parts. "Sonic!" "Wha-what?" the blue hedgehog snapped out of his thoughts and instantly faced Eggman. "I'm figuring that this is going to take a while, so why don't you go off and fix yourself first until I get the answers?" Sonic suddenly realized that he was in the worst state a hero could be in-matted fur, scratches from the metal bits from earlier-plus an empty stomach. "Oh...okay. So-" "And I'll contact you using this; so make sure you don't leave it around." Eggman cut off the other's sentence, and threw the hedgehog a device that resembled a small cell phone. "Got it." Sonic said, catching the device and running off in top speed.

At his room, Sonic sighed as he stepped out of the shower, dripping with water and a towel around his neck. He quickly peeked out of his door and called out. "Amy? Are you there?" "YES, SONIC?" The pink hedgehog replied as she reached her love in the blink of an eye. _'Sometimes I wonder if I'm the one supposed to be called the fastest thing alive…'_ the blue hero thought, as he let a drop of sweat roll down his head. "So, uh..can I have a glass of water and some chili dogs in my room?""Oh, FINALLY, Sonic! I was so worried that you might starve yourself to death! Yes, I'll bring it right away!" She yelled as she sped off down the stairs, into the kitchen. _'It's seriously about time they gave her a new nickname.'_ He thought once again, before closing the door and lying quietly on his bed. It had been such a long time since that bed of his felt so soft and warm. _'Eggman said he needed some time…I could use some sleep…I'm so worn out.'_ Sonic the Hedgehog quietly drifted off to sleep in what seemed like eternity.


End file.
